Sonic:Moonlight's grasp
by brebeenz
Summary: On one of the best birthdays on his life, Sonic revels that he feels like something is missing. But what? Look to find out.
1. Beggining of a new day

As the golden morning sun rose above the horizon, A small blue hedgehog had opened his eyes for the first time. At the child's first breath, the golden sparking sun shone its light on him, blessing the child for a good life. The savior of Mobius has been born. The baby snuggled in a woman's arms. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-* Sonic shut off the alarm, and quickly rose from his bed. He looked outside, to see the same golden sunrise from in his dream. And like before, The sun shone it's golden sparkling ray on sonic, blessing him for a good life. This would happen every year on this birthday, though sonic did not know why. Why would such a thing happen? Who was that woman he had dreams about? Sonic would always have the same dream the night before his birthday. He walked down the steps, getting ready for the day, his 16 birthday. When he stepped downstairs, The lights were shut off. "Hey, who turned out the lights!" said sonic. sonic knew it was a surprise party, but he went along anyway.

"You did sonic" said tails. He had walked up behind him a few seconds ago.

"oh." said sonic. he was a little disappointed, but hid it very well.

"sonic, I want you to see what I made!" said tails, sonic could see the excitement in his eyes.

"ok." said sonic. He wondered if tails even remembered it was his birthday today.

Tails lead sonic to his workshop, When he turned on the lights, there was his surprise party.

"surprise!" everyone yelled.

"I'll admit, you got me this time!" said sonic, with a giggle.

Everyone was there. Tails, Knuckles,Omega,Rouge,Jet,Storm,Wave,Big,Amy,Cream,Cheese,Espio,Vector,Charmy,Blaze,SIlver,Mighty,Froggy,Even egg man and shadow was there! Eggman almost got kicked out for trying to put a bomb in the cake, and shadow was off in a dark corner somewhere. NO one really knew shadow was there. The only one that wasn't there was Omochao, Lets just say shadow had a pistol and found him on the way to the party quickly started. Everyone was gobbling down chilli-dogs, accept for vector, he was trying to find the computer room. Everyone was very happy, except for sonic. He was kinda sad, but didn't know why. Sonic wasn't the best at hiding emotions, so tails and shadow both quickly noticed. Shadow stayed in the shadows, but was curious. Tails however, walked up to sonic.

"what's wrong sonic?" asked tails.

Sonic thought for a moment, then said "I'm not sure. It just feels like someone is missing."

This caught shadow's attention. Shadow listened closely, but didn't leave his dark corner.

He had felt that way his entire life!(Shadow did).

Tails looked at the crowd, then said "Omochao is not here." said tails

"to be honest, i'm glad he isn't." said sonic, with a slight giggle. "it just feels like someone is missing, Someone that no one knows, someone from a long time ago that is long forgotten". Now, shadow was really interested. Could it be true that Sonic is feeling what shadow has for a long time?

Silver then looked back at sonic when he heard him say that. Could he be talking about elise? wondered silver. Silver was unaffected for some reason when time was rewritten. Silver dismissed the thought, then said something to himself "Sonic almost sounds like shadow". Silver looked back at shadow, then winked. shadow was done wondering and decided to say something.

"You finally ge it, faker?" asked shadow. Everyone stopped and stared at shadow when he walked out of that corner.

"Look who decided to show there face" said sonic. "so, what do you mean, you finally get it?"

"You said You felt like someone was missing, someone long forgotten and from a long time ago." said shadow.

"What dose that have to do with anything?" asked sonic.

"I've felt that way all my life." said shadow. He gave a slight devil-ish grin


	2. Shadow helped!

"what's that supposed to mean?" asked charmy

Shadow sighs, face palms and says "What do i need to do to get it through your thick heads?! Sonic has incomplete memories just like me! If there was someone important to him in the past that is from memories that have been remotely removed then He would not help but to feel like someone is missing, Because he cared about that person!" screamed shadow.

Sliver thought that it's not Elise then.

"woa, calm down faker" said sonic. "This is a birthday party! enjoy it!" said sonic.

Everyone turned around and started partying again, then sonic told shadow quietly "As much as i hate to admit it, i think you're right on this one."

Shadow was surprised, Sonic, the literal least humble person on the planet, admits someone is right? And out of them all, Shadow?

"I can't help but feel someone is gone" said sonic. Sonic looked down at the ground, and sheeded a single tear. "And it makes me depressed that there not here, even though i can't remember them."

Then, sonic lied" I have to use the bathroom" and left the room. He wasn't the best liar, so everyone just stared at shadow.

"Fine. I'll go make sure he is ok." said shadow, and he walked into the other room.

When shadow walked into the living room, he saw sonic crying while sitting on the couch. Sonic looked out of the corner of his eye and saw shadow.

"Well well, the hero of Mobius is sobbing over a little memory loss? Pitty." shadow teased.

"at least i'm not emo because of it" sonic teased back.

"ha ha, very funny" said shadow. He sat next to sonic. "What happened to that quirky idiot i hated so much?" asked shadow.

"Nice pep talk,shadow." said sonic. Shadow notices that sonic was so depressed he didn't even say faker. "I don't know what happened, I couldn't stop crying and i don't know why." Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I guess you were really close to this person." said shadow. Its sonic's birthday. He had to cut him a little slack, just a little.

"I guess so" sonic said. He gave a slight giggle.

"Now, unless you walk back in that room peppy and annoying,Everyone is going to think that i did something to you, so they will pester me about it" Said shadow.

"nice to know you're looking out for me" said sonic. he patted shadow's back, then went back to the party, peppy,quirky, and in shadow's case, annoying. He had a amazing time at the party, and so did shadow. Then when the day was done, sonic went upstairs to sleep.


	3. A slight twist

After the shinning sun removed it's rays from the new born baby, He looked at the woman he had snuggled with. She was a pink quelled girl with Green emerald eyes, and a red headband. The father was a black and red quelled hedgehog, with crimson eyes, and looked like a emo. That day The newborn said "Mamma" *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-* Sonic shut off the alarm on his watch. Rubbed his eyes, and got ready for the day.

"Note to self, change the alarm" he said. Sonic was puzzled by the dreams he was having. What where these dreams? Sonic was even more puzzled to find he had woken up on a bench. He got up, and ran home. When Sonic got home, His house was trashed. Instantly, he was worried about tails. He didn't know why, but he didn't bother to wonder.

"Tails!" he cried. Sonic was running through the house, looking for his friend. He heard a muffled voice from the closet. Sonic opened it to find everyone(Accept for Baldy Mcnosehair) that was at the party (Including Shadow) Tied up in chains, with handkerchiefs covering their mouths. The very first person he untied was Tails, then he untied everyone else.

" OK, did Eggman do this?" asked sonic "I knew he would cause trouble."

Everyone just stared at was rather confused,"what?" he asked.

"Eggman didn't do anything, you did." explained Tails. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sonic thought for a minute. You would think he would remember trapping his friends, and shadow in chains, wrapping their mouths up so they can't scream, then locking them in a closet.

"I think i would remember doing that." said Sonic, Tails noticed a slight bit of concern,and Tails was right. Sonic knew in the back of his head this has happened before. It may have left the minds of his friends, it hasn't left his.

"well,You did" said Tails. At this point, Sonic was frightened, But it wasn't a normal fear, It was a fear that hasn't occurred to him in a long time. A fear that can overwhelm any hero. A fear, that is known to eat away at the heart. A fear Sonic has felt before, But only at a very young age. It was the fear that a curse, one that was laid on him centuries ago, was starting to take affect. A curse, that would change him forever. The only other time he had felt this fear, was the day before the curse was laid on him.


End file.
